This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project concluded active funding in April 2006. It is included here for the record. Major Outcomes: 1. Proposal Development (Spring, 2006) Preparation and submission of an NIH (R15 or R03) grant proposal to pilot study the nature and prevalence of sleep/wake alterations in spouses/partners caring for a partner with advancing lung cancer /disease. The impact of sleep deprivation on selected aspects of the caregivers? psychosocial health and coping will be explored. The study of the relationships between sleep -wake alterations, caregiver mood and dyadic coping and satisfaction may be further proposed in the development of a future NIH proposal following completion of the pilot study. 2. Continuing enhancement of knowledge related to subject, research process, and manuscript development based on current data compiled related to the psychosocial impact and coping among couples affected by alpha 1-antitrypsin deficiency, breast cancer, and caregiving. (Fall, 2005)